Luna Roja
by lovemoon-malfoy
Summary: Una noche teñida de un rojo escarlata, nada mas eso bastaria para que su vida tomara un nuevo rumbo, su destino cambiado con una sola mordida, Hermione Granger ya no era humana, un ser de la noche eso era su nueva identidad en una "Luna Roja"
1. El Comienzo de Todo

Esa noche era más fría de lo normal en Londres, las calles estaban simplemente acompañadas por solamente una pequeña minoría de gente que transitaba los locales que solo a esas horas de la oscura noche se abrían dando paso a las más abiertas mentes de descubrir y adentrarse en lo pecaminoso y la lujuria de un poco de vida desenfrenada, pero este no era el caso de una melena castaña que caminaba sin mirar a simplemente a nada, solo caminaba sintiendo la brisa chocar con su rostro, abrazándose a sí misma para evitar que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara aun estando cubierta con un gran abrigo marrón chocolate que la debía proteger del clima invernal de esa época.

Sin pensar a donde la habían dirigido sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada se encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad un bello paisaje, donde se veían varias parejas jóvenes caminando abrazadas, sentados juntos contemplando la luna o también una escena de película donde los enamorados se besaban junto a la gran fuente en donde sus aguas reflejaban ese brillo que le llamo la atención, aquel brillo que no sabía el porqué desde que todo el mundo mágico había cambiado desde que ya no existía aquel al que tantos le temían, aquel que era llamado con el nombre de Voldemort, le había tomado un interés en particular, mirar la luna o el reflejo de la misma calmaba las tormentas en sus pensamiento, relajaba su mente en algunos momentos de simple estrés.

Los pájaros que se encontraban escondidos en la tranquilidad de los arboles , empezaron a salir como una ráfaga negra en la oscuridad con ruidos estridentes causando una sensación de pánico en los visitantes nocturnos del parque, no era frio lo que sintió si no un escalofrió tétrico que recorrió toda su espalda, miro como todos las parejas corrían como almas que se las lleva el vienta despavoridas unas pálidas como fantasmas, otras gritando como si la vida terminara ahí en ese bello lugar, algo andaba mal, aun con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo tomo firme la varita viendo todos y cada uno de los rincones del parque sin encontrar el motivo de aquella entraña sensación, escucho una rama partirse giro hasta quedar de frente a la fuente y nuevamente al reflejo de la luna, pero algo llamo su atención un punto negro en la mitad del reflejo que cada vez se iba acercando mas hasta tomar forma humana cayendo desde los cielos, volteo y solo en unos segundos la figura estaba al frente contemplando no el paisaje si no a su alimento, sonrió y unos colmillos se asomaron brillando, esos colmillos le helaban la sangre apretaba fuertemente la varita, unos ojos rojos escarlata recorrieron su cuerpo el ser amplio mas su sonrisa pasándose la lengua por los colmillos su pelo negro como la misma noche ondeaba con el viento, rápidamente y en un segundo paso de estar 7 metros lejos de su presa a ayarse cerca justamente atrás apresándola en sus fuertes brazos tomando su rostro entre sus manos deleitándose con ese miedo en aquellos ojos color miel que lo veían espantados, acerco su rostro mucho mas hasta que sus labios quedaran rozando la fina piel del cuello de su presa paso su lengua sintiendo la tibieza de esa sangre que aun no saboreaba, el vampiro no aguanto más sus colmillos crecieron unos milímetros pareciendo mas afilados que antes y una presión en su pecho lo llamaba a morder ese cuello tan tentador.

No pudo contenerse más y clavando sus colmillos en la fina piel sintió la calidez de la sangre palpitante derramándose en hilos mientras el saboreaba, mientras que su víctima al sentir las filosas armas clavándose en su cuello no pudo más que soltar un grito desgarrador le dolía, le ardía aquella sensación de que ese ser estuviera poseyendo su sangre trato de zafarse pero era inútil su atacante rebasaba en fuerza y tampoco lograría huir de ahí debido a la gran agilidad que el vampiro poseía, lo que venía a continuación era inevitable, luego de que el ser terminara su labor paso su lengua por el cuello eliminando el ultimo hilo de sangre que se había escapado, soltando fuertemente a su presa y está cayendo en el piso decidió marcharse de ahí su labor ya había finalizado y logro conseguir su propósito saciar su sed a costa de las consecuencias que aquella mordida conllevaría, pero algo lo retuvo otra sombra negra apareció en el lugar unos ojos verdes destilaron decepción y odio y con una rápida velocidad atravesó el pecho del vampiro con su mano quitándole el alma y la vida, el vampiro solo logro pronunciar un leve "Etiro" como un susurro antes de caer muerto hasta convertirse en cenizas que luego fueron lavadas por el viento. El joven se acerco a la castaña que miraba la escena atónita, pálida y con un miedo que causaba una respiración agitada, se agacho hasta llegar a su rostro mirándolo analizando y luego posar su mirada en la mordida pronunciando un "tranquila" mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven ojimiel.

Hermione Granger no sabía que había pasado tratando de encontrar la lógica de la situación no encontró nada si no un agudo dolor de cabeza hasta que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro derrumbándose en los brazos del ser de la noche, su vida ya no iba a ser la misma de antes desde esa noche todo iba a cambiar para la castaña ya no sería una simple humana ni bruja, ahora el destino le otorgaba otro papel al cual tendría que acostumbrarse.


	2. Recuerdos del Vacio

**Allison Cameron****: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro bastante que te haya gustado la temática de "Luna Roja" y estoy feliz de tener a una lectora como tú que si interese así de bien, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo._

**Yuuki Kuchiki****: **_me alegra que te haya llamado la atención mi historia, con respecto a tu pregunta el capitulo anterior era el prologo de la historia y aquí te traigo la siguiente actualización que también espero que te encante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario _

**Besos para las dos.**

**Att:Lovemoon-malfoy**

Se despertó con una gran fatiga como si su cuerpo estuviera pasando una gran resaca, pero no ella no bebía tanto alcohol para sufrir de ese mal, se levanto como pudo y noto que estaba acostada en una cama de roble negro con sabanas blancas que la cubrían del frio, todo estaba oscuro debido a las cortinas rojas que cubrían las ventanas de la estancia, deshaciéndose de las sabanas que aun la cubrían salió de la cama para poder investigar, no estaba muy segura de lo había pasado ni como había llegado a ese extraño lugar, definitivamente no se encontraba en su casa, pero ella sabía que nadie la esperaba en esa casa sola y fría que le habían dejado sus padres en el testamento luego de morir al ser descubiertos en la trágica batalla contra el que no debe ser nombrado y con una velocidad impresionante los recuerdos de aquella noche de luna roja azotaron su mente, el parque, la fuente, los pájaros, gritos, un ser oscuro con colmillos blancos brillando y sangre. Cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza el dolor agudo había vuelto extrañamente y una extraña sensación de sequedad en su garganta, respiraba agitadamente quería gritar pero nada salía de su garganta estaba seca, sus ojos color miel pasaron a tomar un color rojo carmesí sintió una leve presión en su boca como algo creciendo dentro de ella, unos colmillos se asomaron su vista estaba desenfocada no aguantaba más creía perdería nuevamente la conciencia, pero alguien irrumpió en la habitación Hermione levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ese mismo chico que había visto la noche anterior sus ojos verdes oliva la miraron fijamente, el traía algo consigo una copa con un liquido rojo escarlata él se acerco a ella con un paso elegante y tendiéndole la copa para que tomara el liquido que había en esta, Hermione no renegó nada el dolor que sentía era abrumador le quito la copa bruscamente de las manos y tomo el liquido viscoso, lo sintió recorrer su garganta esta le quemaba aquel sabor tan febril de la sangre, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a esta volviendo nuevamente a la tranquilidad, el dolor agudo de su cabeza se había ido y su garganta ya no estaba seca sentía que podía hablar.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-Hermione soltó la copa de sus finos dedos y cayendo al frio suelo donde se rompió en varios pedazos de cristal

-Tranquila Hermione, aquí estás segura-dijo el chico suavemente acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la castaña

-¡No! ¡No me toques!-la castaña había quitado de manera brusca aquella mano de su rostro, lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos- ¡¿Qué me han hecho? ¡Responde vampiro!

-Calma Hermione no te hemos hecho nada, será mejor que descanses y más tarde hablaremos de lo sucedido-el joven lo decía de una manera calmada con una tranquilidad y elegancia que sacaba de sus cabales a la ojimiel-Duerme-volvió a colocar una de sus manos en la frente de la chica y un resplandor cálido salió de esta envolviendo a la castaña que segundos después cayó en los brazos de ojiverde sumergida en un sueño profundo, el chico la llevo en brazos hasta la cama y la deposito en esta cubriéndola con las finas mantas de seda blanca-Tu vida ya no será como la de antes, sin poder evitarlo serás otra Hermione- y con esto se fue de la habitación dejando dormir al ángel que reposaba en la cama de roble negro.

-Etiro ¿estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado con respecto a esa chica?-pregunto una joven rubia de ojos azules turquesa que miraban al chico de una forma interrogante

-Arista… estoy seguro esa chica no es como las demás, ella tiene una fuerza increíble-dijo Etiro mirando la puerta de la habitación de la castaña-ella está destinada a algo muy grande, pero por ahora se tiene que acostumbrar a su transformación.

-Ya veo, le estas tomando mucha confianza a tus palabras muy rápido, pero claro no se puede esperar menos de un vampiro sangre pura-Arista lo miro levantando los hombros como si no tuviera otra opción que aceptar las palabras de aquel joven vampiro por algo era el líder de su clan asi que no debía rechistar-Admito que esa niña emana un aura muy fuerte y ha sido una sorpresa también que Killer allá mordido a una joven asi después de tanto tiempo como alguien de una familia de linaje puro como el pudo hacer algo semejante.

-Después de tantos siglos, la máscara se rompe y el verdadero rostro sale a relucir pequeña Arista, Killer cayó bajo el poder de sus instintos sanguinarios, aunque su familia sea una de las de el linaje más puro la verdadera naturaleza de su ser no se pudo ocultar mas y con esto esa mordida traería cambios en la vida de aquella persona que fuera su presa-Etiro sonaba calmado como si estuviera hablando de un tema común de todos los días.

-Tan sereno y tranquilo jumm… ya veremos como actúa la chica al saber la verdad cuando despierte y también verla presentándose al clan-Y con esto la joven rubia se fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo uno de tantos de la gran mansión de los vampiros.

Hermione despertó otra vez en esa mullida cama, los recuerdos volvieron, no pudo evitar llorar todo había cambiado su vida como humana había terminado, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar en ese parque?, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro se levanto tambaleándose un poco hasta que pudo retomar el equilibrio recorrió con la mirada la habitación todo estaba en penumbras pero ella podía verlo todo como si hubiera una luz en el interior de sus ojos, había un armario un espejo de cuerpo completo y dos puertas una de ellas quizás fuera el baño y otra la salida al pasillo pensó la castaña, se encamino a las puertas del armario buscando algo que le sirviera, no había mucha variedad de colores, pero eso a ella no le importaba ella no se sentía de ánimos como para andar con colores cálidos y fuertes, no ahora no ella seguía sintiendo aun el vacio que había crecido dentro de ella con la muerte de sus padres, ella los amaba y ya no estaban, recordó las veces en que Harry y Ron habían ido a visitarla luego de que pasara el funeral de los caídos en la guerra, si no habían dejado de ser sus mejores amigos tratando de hacerla reír pasando el rato con ellos sintiendo nuevamente que ese vacío se estaba llenando con algo o bueno eso creyó ella, después de un tiempo Harry y Ron ya no la frecuentaban tanto como antes habían iniciado relaciones personales los dos Harry estaba con Ginny por lo que entendía en algunas de las pocas cartas que el azabache le mandaba la pelirroja era la mujer perfecta que estaban muy felices y que se encontraba de viaje a Rumania con la familia Weasley mientras que Ron su amigo al que una vez llego a amar, pero las cosas no funcionaron tan bien como ella había querido y este aunque no había visto cuanto le dolía terminar la relación a Hermione se junto con Lavender, aunque a Hermione le doliera que sus amigos se separan asi de ella no quería que la vieran como una persona egoísta que no quería la felicidad de los dos chicos, no ella no era así.

Saco un vestido negro con encaje del mismo color que junto a un collar de varias cuentas hacia juego y como pudo arreglo con sus manos su cabello poniéndole una rosa roja se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero se veía preciosa como un ángel caído que había perdido sus alas para volar. Después de cambiarse quiso investigar un poco el lugar, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió dando con un amplio pasillo oscuro, no había mucha luz en el lugar y si la había mantenían todas las luces apagadas aunque por más oscuro que estuviera ella no necesito luz para ver por donde caminaba, su vista agudizada era debido a la transformación que estaba pasando por su cuerpo, se encontró con unas escaleras que bajaban a quien sabe dónde, decidió bajar y como pudo ver ahora se encontraba en una sala, la sala principal, esta tenía un aspecto gótico en toda su decoración se veía hermosa, en una de las ventanas que estaba descubierta la más grande se podía ver la luz de la luna que iluminaba parte de la sala y le daba un toque tétrico, pero ella no se asustaba más bien le llamaba la atención y parecía gustarle.

-Valla has despertado-dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos-No has tardado mucho en ponerte a investigar el lugar.

La castaña se volteo y en uno de los sillones de cuero se encontraba una chica que no pudo reconocer su pelo era de un rojo vivo como una llama, llevaba un atuendo parecido al suyo, con ojos violetas, se encontraba leyendo un libro grande.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la castaña mirándola con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Ashley tú debes ser la nueva novata-le dijo la pelirroja analizando cada una de las facciones de Hermione-tranquila no te are daño, siendo una del clan eres como mi hermana y yo jamás hiero a la familia- le sonrió dulcemente mostrando sus colmillos, Hermione los miro pero no sintió ese pánico recorrerla por dentro, supo que podía confiar en esa chica no la conocía pero sentía que era alguien que con el tiempo sería indispensable en su vida.

-Mmm… bueno Ashley soy Hermione- se presento la castaña sonriendo también un poco tímida por la situación- disculpa pero ¿cómo es eso de ser la nueva novata del clan?

-¿Etiro todavía no te lo ha comunicado?-le pregunto la pelirroja con sorpresa-vaya que para ser un vampiro puro y joven se le olvidan muchas cosas importantes, bueno yo no soy la indicada para responderte esa pregunta Hermione, lo siento.

-No tranquila, soy yo la que este perdida en este mar sin respuestas-respondió la castaña pensando quien era ese tal Etiro que Ashley le nombraba y como era eso de vampiro puro su mente no entendía nada todo le sonaba tan ilógico.

-Ya las respuestas vendrán a su tiempo, no pongas esa cara recuerda que todo llega a su tiempo-le dijo Ashley cerrando su libro y poniendo más atención a su acompañante- Ven vamos al estudio quizás ahí consigas aclarar tu mente.

Y con esto las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al estudio y luego de que Hermione junto con Ashley pasaran por un laberinto de pasillos al que a la castaña le parecieron infinitos hasta llegar a una gran puerta que según la pelirroja era la entrada al estudio, giraron la manilla y entraron encontrándose a ese joven de ojos verde que Hermione no olvidaba, la había salvado de aquel ser maligno que la ataco la otra noche.

-Etiro con que aquí estabas, en lugar de estar explicándole las cosas a Hermione-le dijo Ashley en forma de reprimenda.

-Ashley deja de sermonearme ya iba a su habitación a ver como estaba-le dijo en un tono frio y luego posando sus ojos en la acompañante de la pelirroja-pero ya veo que me puedo ahorrar el viaje de subir.

Hermione tembló no quería estar cerca de él, por más que quisiera obtener respuestas tenía miedo de oírlas.


	3. GraciasEtiro

Buenas mis queridos lectores siento la demora en actualizar, pero el colegio ya empezó y los profesores no me dejan vivir con las montañas de tareas que me están mandando, aunque ya tenía este capítulo hecho desde hace varios días como dije anteriormente se me ha hecho totalmente imposible acercarme a la computadora y subirlo pero ya aquí me tienen y eso es lo que importa. Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:

**btvs22**: que bueno que te guste el fic y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que no hay muchos Dramiones vampíricos ahora, pero para mí es un honor crear uno que les guste y que los atrape.

**Yuuki Kuchiki**: es bueno tenerte otra vez comentando muchísimas gracias y tienes mucha verdad no hay muchas venezolanas que se dediquen a escribir fics, pero eso también ya va dependiendo del interés que los demás tienen, tranquila yo me paso en unos momentos por tu pagina para leer ese dramione tuyo y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta yo soy de Caracas la capital, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, Besos

**Gwenog Black Jones**: gracias por tu comentario y por ser una más de las seguidoras de la historia y si ahora te deja con curiosidad espérate hasta más adelante que los primeros capítulos no son solo un pequeño comienzo comparado con lo que tengo en mi mente.

**Caroone**: te agradezco tu comentario, en los siguientes capítulos tratare de mejorar un poco la parte de redacción para que la historia no pierda su brillo, con respecto a lo de la transformación de Hermione en este capítulo se te aclarara un poco las fases de transformación de la chica no te adelanto mas nada para eso tendrás que leer el capitulo.

Les adelanto que a partir del Cap.4 se estara dando la entrada al querido rubio que muchas han estado esperando, así que calma con los nervios que ya les traigo el postre.

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas y todos

Besos hasta la siguiente actualización.

* * *

><p>-Bueno yo mejor los dejo solos para que puedan hablar más tranquilamente, nos vemos más tarde Hermione-y con esto Ashley salió por la puerta que no hace apenas minutos habían entrado.<p>

Hermione se tensó no le gustaba estar sola con aquel chico, le ponía los pelos de punta mirarlo y escuchar su voz.

-Siéntate Hermione, recuerda que estás en tu casa-le ofreció Etiro muy amenamente, Herms no izo más que asentir levemente con la cabeza y sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de un gran escritorio.

-Esta no es mi casa, yo no estoy en mi casa la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde estoy-la castaña hablaba casi en susurros y con la cabeza baja no se sentía cómoda.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces que sientes Granger?-le pregunto expectante el ojiverde.

-No sé que siento, es como si estuviera en otro mundo, no sé ni lo que me pasa es como si me hubieran arrebatado algo, n….no…no se esa noche mis pensamientos me traicionaron, no debí estar en aquel lugar-Hermione se cubrió la cara con sus manos no quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil al frente de alguien que no conocía, pero que al parecer este la conocía muy bien.

-Los pensamientos no traicionan a nadie, deberías saberlo, aun así te ha mordido un vampiro sangre pura-Etiro sonaba serio y su mirada estaba fija en la castaña

-¿Vam…vampiro san…sangre pura?-la castaña no entendía nada realmente nada de lo que ese joven le hablaba

-Son vampiros que han venido creándose en un linaje muy antiguo, muchos buscan el poder de la sangre que ellos tienen ya que esta puede ser utilizada para la sanación… o hasta la propia muerte, muchos desconocen el porqué de sus poderes hasta hoy no hay respuesta de cómo fue que esta sangre contenga tanta energía-Etiro le explico en lo que consistían los linajes y cada uno de los poderes que estos podían contener.

-Ya entiendo es cómo el mismo orden que hay en cuanto a los magos-la castaña recordó todos las cosas que había aprendido estos últimos 6 años en cuanto a los magos sangre pura y los magos nacidos de simples muggles-pero al decirme esto entonces ¿que soy yo?

-Fácil ya no eres humana esa parte tuya ha muerto-esta confesión le helo la sangre a Hermione ya nada era como antes- tu sangre y por lo tanto todo tu cuerpo han de sufrir cambios en lo que restan de estos tres meses para convertirte en una vampira completa, una transformación que aunque no lo quieras ya está dentro de ti y poco a poco tendrás que asumir los cambios ya no hay marcha atrás.

"_Ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no hay marcha atrás" _era lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza, todo en su vida había cambiado, todo como le iba a explicar a sus amigos lo que era sin que la mirasen como un monstruo _"¿Cómo?"._

Tres semanas habían pasado y ella se había quedado viviendo en esa mansión, Etiro la había presentado con todo el clan y al parecer todos la habían aceptado muy bien, Ashley y la castaña se habían vuelto muy amigas durante este corto tiempo, había aprendido muchas cosas de ese nuevo mundo en el que ella ahora estaba relacionada, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía en casa volvía a sentir nuevamente estar dentro de una atmosfera familiar era realmente agradable. En cuanto a los cambios que el líder le había dicho que sufriría ya algunos se estaban presentando su piel antes tostada y bronceada paso a ser ahora de una fina tez pálida, aun con esto no le quitaba la hermosura a la chica sus ojos color miel cambiaban de color en algunas ocasiones debido a emociones fuertes que ella sufría y como no olvidar su aumento de sed necesitaba sangre constantemente según su amiga la pelirroja era debido a la fase de transformación 3 a la que llamaban sed insaciable los primeros días de la fase eran agonizantes tenia ataques continuos no pensaba que llegaría a sobrevivir en aquel estado su garganta seca le imposibilitaba en el hablar sacándola de control, sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo carmesí intenso destruyendo floreros, vasijas, ventanas, platos, hasta su propia recamara en la cual no conciliaba el sueño era agotador a los días siguientes su cuerpo se sentía pesado y fatigado por tanto desgaste de energía hasta volver a nuevos ataques que inclusive desataba una ola de magia en su interior que causaban estragos en la casa, luego de dos semanas su sed se pudo medianamente controlar gracias a algunos recursos del jefe, todas las noches antes de dormir tomaba un vaso de sangre para no despertar como un animal al día siguiente una medida preventiva; todavía no había tomado la sangre de algún humano toda la que consumía eran de pequeños animales del bosque en donde se encontraba la mansión.

Era como estar escondida del mundo entero, no había perdido su magia de bruja aun la podía hacer, pero si noto que los hechizos que antes hacia tenían una mayor fuerza un mayor poder que le costaba controlar y que algunas veces ocasionaban mas de un desastre en la casa, al clan no le importaba era como una gran familia con muchos colmillos. Ashley le había presentados a dos amigos mas con los que ella mas frecuentaba aparte de la pelirroja, uno era de tez pálida ojos azules como la noche, rubio con algunos que otros mechones cobrizos, su nombre era Demian y la otra era una joven de la misma estatura que Herms también rubia y ojos azules pero mas claros que el anterior, su nombre era Arista en un tiempo la castaña y la rubia tenían peleas sus opiniones chocaban pero pronto se fue haciendo una amistad que duraría luego de que Arista viera una de las escenas de descontrol que tenia la ojimiel y que esta luego de beber se lanzara llorando a sus brazos, Arista no era conocida en el clan como la cariñosa pero con Hermione sus barreras se bajaban era una criatura indefensa que todavía no entendía bien lo que le pasaba, consolándola de momentos para que sus sollozos se esfumaran era como su hermana pequeña, a la rubia sentirla como una hermana le izo recordar su pasado antes de unirse al clan, ese pasado envuelto en una guerra no quería ver a la castaña sufrir, no quería perder alguien más en su vida, no quería.

-Hey Mione ya solo faltan dos semanas para que inicien las clases en esa escuela tuya-le dijo Ashley a la castaña mientras los cuatro estaban reunidos en un claro del bosque comiendo un poco de comida italiana

-Mmm…si las clases comienzan en dos semanas, me pregunto cómo estarán mis amigos-Hermione miraba el cielo pensando en Harry y Ron.

-Oye porque no le preguntas a Etiro para volver a la escuela-esta vez Demian fue el que hablo pero no le quitaba el ojo a la comida-Seria divertido pasar el rato con los humanos.

-¡¿He? Demian conozco esa sonrisita tuya no vas a beber sangre de ninguno de mis compañeros te lo advierto-la castaña lo reprendió mirándolo de forma amenazante mientras que Ashley reía a pleno pulmón esos dos siempre hacían una escena igual todo los días, Arista por su parte veía con una sonrisa a sus amigos aunque se le hacía tristeza si Hermione se tuviera que ir.

-¡Vamos solo fue una broma!, yo no beberé la sangre de ninguno cálmate Herms deja de mirarme así-Demian se disculpaba con la castaña sus intenciones eran buenas aunque siempre la chica las malentendía

-Vamos se está haciendo tarde ya será hora de cazar- dijo Arista levantándose del suelo sacudiendo su pantalón para marcharse, noto que los ojos de la castaña transmitían tristeza y sus ojos se habían oscurecido a un tono que casi llegaba al negro-Hermione te acompañare a hablar con Etiro para que vuelvas al colegio no pongas esa cara hermana

Hermione levanto la mirada mirando a la rubia sonrió a su pesar que sentía que todavía le faltaba algo su corazón pedía más de lo que ya tenía y no sabía que era.

-Gracias Aris-y con esto se fueron a la mansión mientras que una que otra discusión entre el rubio y la castaña soltaba risas al grupo.

-Etiro lamentamos la interrupción, pero Hermione tiene algo que preguntarte-Arista parecía muy segura mientras que la castaña se ocultaba detrás de la rubia

-Así que me quiere preguntar algo…presumo que es sobre volver al colegio ese-dedujo el joven como si leyera los pensamientos de la chica, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos era imposible que él lo supiera _¿Por qué lo tenía que saber todo?_

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tú que esa era mi pregunta?-Hermione salió de detrás de la rubia estaba enfadada Etiro siempre hacia de las suyas para enterarse de sus pensamientos-¡No eres nadie mío para meterte en mi mente Etiro!

-Calmada pequeña, no me adentre en tu mente era muy predecible lo que me ibas a preguntar sé muy bien lo de tu colegio y no te preocupes ya hable con la directora McGonagall sobre tu ingreso este año y también el de los demás, aparte le explique en las condiciones que estabas para que no haya ningún incidente con algún humano que se te acerque-Etiro le hablaba con una sonrisa aunque transmitiendo un aire serio al tema.

-¿Co…como ya te hiciste cargo de eso?-la castaña estaba atónita no pensaba que el líder se preocupara tanto por ella, trato de evitar sonrojarse-¿Y como que los demás?

-Ashley, Demian y por supuesto Arista te acompañaran al colegio-esto Etiro lo dijo mirando especialmente a Arista que se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras- No quiero que te salgas de control aun no controlas bien tus horas de comida, saldrán a cazar todos a medianoche y cuando digo todos te incluyo en la lista castaña-su voz sonaba ronca _"¿acaso estaba tratando de seducirla?" _pensó Hermione un poco alterada-me tome el tiempo de mandar a comprar todas sus cosas y en estos momentos sus baúles se encuentran en sus habitaciones.

-Etiro…perdón por lo que te dije antes… y gracias-dijo Hermione en la puerta del estudio y con esto la cerro sin darse cuenta que el joven sonreía mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

-De nada Hermione, ya muy pronto llegara a ti la verdad-susurro el ojiverde pensando en el destino de la chica.


	4. El primer sueño

**Perdonen tanto la demora, ya no tengo vida con tantas cosas que me mandan del colegio subo este pequeño capitulo (por favor no me maten por lo corto que es) para la próxima actualización traeré un capitulo mas largo, pero por las prisas que tengo no puedo escribir algo mas largo, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder los comentarios que me han dejado disculpen mi falta nuevamente, are lo mas prontamente posible para organizarme y poder responderles a todos y como no traerles mas capítulos largos. Bueno sin mas que agregar nos vemos en la próxima actualización que será este sábado.**

**Besos**

**Att: Lovemoon-malfoy**

* * *

><p>Me sentía feliz por una vez en este tiempo encerrada en esta mansión, pero esa felicidad no me duro mucho, cuando entre a mi habitación me mire en ese espejo y vi que ya no era la misma de antes todo había cambiado en mi, mi aspecto y personalidad, ya no era la Hermione vivida y que debo admitir se la pasaba horas metida en una biblioteca, aunque me encantaran los libros muchas veces me excedía con el estudio, lo sabía, pero no tenía otro lugar donde estar no podía incluirme de lamparita en los momentos en que mis amigos estaban con sus respectivas novias, "no quería ser una molestia" y ahí estaba ese recuerdo del vacío de mi corazón volvió a salir, esa soledad que Ron y Harry no entenderían de su amiga. Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas de todas las maneras en que les podría decir en que era o mejor dicho en que me estaba convirtiendo.<p>

-¿Hermana me podrías contar como es ese colegio tuyo?-vi como Aris entraba a mi cuarto con una cara que se notaba levemente preocupada, esa chica era como la hermana que mis padres nunca pudieron tener, aquella que aunque al principio se mostraba reacia y fría conmigo, había cambiado de peleas a llamarnos como hermanas, un sentimiento que perdí ya hace tanto tiempo y que con Arista lo recupere, sonreí para mis adentros y le respondí al ver que esperaba mi respuesta aun asomada por la puerta

-Claro Aris, ven siéntate-le dije haciéndole señas para que se acercara por más que mi rubia amiga se hiciera la fuerte en el clan, conmigo era una pequeña niña tímida-te cuento, pero quita esa cara que en el colegio no te van a comer.

-Herms sabes con quien estás hablando deja de decir estupideces, la que tiene los colmillos soy yo-me dijo mirándome con esa mirada de superioridad, esa mirada suya me recordó a otra persona, su nombre salía borroso en mi mente, bueno quizás fuera pura coincidencia un pensamiento mío así, no creo conocer a nadie con una mirada como la de Arista; y me temo que me había equivocado a no decir "nadie".

La noche transcurrió sumamente rápida en mi opinión le había contado cada uno de los mas mínimos detalles a mi hermana sobre Hogwarts, los fantasmas que vivían en el castillo, cada uno de los pasadizos ocultos, lo que habitaba en el tercer piso a mano derecha, pues claro nunca se habían deshecho de ese enorme perro de tres cabezas fluffy debido a la insistencias de Hagrid en que se debía quedar como el protector de aquella sala, en que se basaban cada una de las cuatro casas, sus profesores y demás; no hubo tiempo para mas mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca la media noche había llegado y con ello la hora en que el clan fuera a sus labores nocturnas y con esto mi hermana se fue dejándome nuevamente sola en aquella fría casa, sabía que muy pronto (exactamente en dos semanas) me uniría a ellos en aquella salida, pero solo hasta ahora seguiría con mi pequeña rutina de tomar mi "dulce" vaso de sangre fresca antes de dormir.

Dos semanas solo dos semanas habían pasado y ya me encontraba ahí en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme para salir y volver al colegio, mi mente estaba hecha un completo desastre _"¿Me reconocerían?" "¿Qué pensarían al saber la verdad?" "¿Me aceptarían?"_ todas esas preguntas atravesaban mi mente, hasta escuchar la voz de Ashley llamándome del piso de abajo-Bueno Hermione llego el momento, el momento de ser fuerte- que fácil era decírmelo, ahora era cosa de actuar con normalidad.

-Hermione vamos apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la estación-baje y Ashley parecía muy emocionada su estado de felicidad estaba por los cielos en ese momento, sonreí era como ver a una pequeña entusiasmada por un nuevo juguete.

-Bien castaña, ya no podre estar cerca de ti… por los momentos-note como Etiro se me acercaba y me miraba de una forma extraña en que sus ojos emitían un destello para mí algo abrumador.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunte evitando mirarlo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, justamente susurrando en mi oreja.

-Todo a su tiempo castaña, todo a su tiempo-fue lo último que escuche de él antes de que me empujara con los demás y desapareciendo de la mansión al instante.

Abrí los ojos tratando de enfocar bien el lugar donde estábamos, ya no era en la mansión estaba muy segura, ahora por lo que podía ver era un callejón oscuro, definitivamente ese callejón lo conocía en el que muchas veces en los años anteriores me aparecía para que al salir encontrarme con la entrada de la estación de King Cross.

-Hermione vamos o perderemos el tren-escuche como Demian me hablaba apoyando su mano en mi hombro como una muestra de que él estaba ahí y que nada pasaría.

-Gracias…muy bien ahora a cargar los baúles-dije tratando de mostrarme segura y valiente como toda una Gryffindor.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección al andén, atrayendo algunas miradas de muggles hacia nosotros que nos miraban de una forma rara y no sabía cómo describirla, ninguno de mis amigos les tomo importancia y todos atravesamos el muro que separaba el andén 9 y 10.

Miramos alrededor todo estaba lleno de magos con túnicas despidiéndose de sus hijos algunos con lagrimas en los ojos otros con un simple gesto de mano. Caminamos rápidamente para evitar llamar la atención más de lo que ya habíamos hecho en el mundo muggle, solo un momento para mirar atrás y ver si los demás estaban siguiéndome el paso, solo un momento tuvo para ocurrir chocarme con la peor persona que pudo haber existido, alto, rubio, engreído, altanero, ojos grises, una mirada soberbia, un imbécil e idiota si lo detestaba.

-Valla que tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia de Granger-me miro con asco y yo con mucho gusto se la devolví también.

-Veo que lo de que el tiempo cambia a las personas no aplica en ti Malfoy-mi voz se volvía fría y lo mire a los ojos con odio en mi mirada.

-Pero supongo que en ti si inmunda, ¿en donde dejaste a los perros tuyos San Potter y la comadreja Weasley?-su mirada me desafiaba, quería pelea pues la tendría

-Eso a ti no te incumbe hurón, pero por lo menos yo tengo amigos no como alguien que lo único que hace es llorar e irle a suplicar a su papito en azkaban-note como sus ojos se volvieron sombríos su mirada cambio, sentí como una tristeza profunda emanaba de su cuerpo, en ese momento una fuerte punzada atravesó mi pecho, sentí que perdía el control, mi cabeza me dolía y mi garganta se secaba rápidamente, no podía ser justamente en ese momento no tenía que pasar, no podía despertar en aquel lugar, me agarre la cabeza el dolor me estaba destrozando, perdí el equilibrio sentí caer, pero Demian que todavía seguía atrás mío me sujeto mirándome preocupado, mi garganta palpitaba pidiendo alimento, los colmillos que hasta ese momento trataba de evitar que sobresalieran entre los demás de mi dentadura crecían debido a mi descontrol, todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

* * *

><p>-Hermione Hermione ¡Hermione!- la voz de Arista cada vez se tornaba más lejana al tiempo en que yo me iba-llévala adentro Demian.<p>

-Mejor que te quedes así sangre sucia toda la vida en la oscuridad-fue lo último que oí del hurón antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

_"Corría por el bosque desesperadamente no quería que me atraparan mis pies descalzos resbalan con el lodo del suelo, las ramas de los arboles me golpeaban tanto los brazos como la cara, hilos de sangre recorrían mi cuerpo, llegue al frente de un lago tan negro como la noche, mi respiración agitada y la fatiga de tanto correr se estaba apoderando de mi, mire a mi alrededor y note esos ojos rojos escarlata que me miraban desde la oscuridad, me paralice vi como salía de su escondite una bella mujer con una bata negra con encajes con un hermoso cabello castaño sus ojos me miraban fijamente se acercaba cada vez más a mi; estaba atrapado por su belleza hasta notar que la tenia justamente a escasos metros, su rostro estaba oculto, pero sus bellos ojos traspasaban la tela que lo cubría, me rodeo con sus finas manos de porcelana el cuello y me besaba delicadamente, solté un gemido de placer, hasta que sentí una punzada, sentía que algo que se iba como tomaban parte de mi, todo borroso y luego solo nada"_

Malfoy despertó agitado en el vagón vacio en que se encontraba, ese sueño no había sido común en el, lo sabía, pero la pregunta era "¿Qué significaba?", su mente divagaba tratando de resolver lo y nada no tenía sentido, quizás solo fuera un sueño. Aun así recordó las últimas palabras con aquel extraño grupo que acompañaba a la rata de biblioteca.

_"Malfoy te recomiendo pasearte con más cuidado a no ser que quieras sufrir un trágico percance, no te acerques mas a Hermione_"-le había dicho esa joven extraña de cabellos rojizos, quien se creía ella hablándole así a un Malfoy ya se ocuparía de ese grupito y Granger pagaría el tremendo error de haber pronunciado el nombre de su padre junto con su estadía en azkaban.


	5. La bienvenida

_Muy bien aqui me tienen de nuevo despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pido las mas sinceras disculpas pero debido a las enormes fallas que he presentado con mi pc se me ha hecho muy dificil escribir (el teclado ha muerto) sin embargo he podido escribir dicho capitulo gracias a mi telefono y pasarlo a la computadora un gran logro en realidad. Y bueno para no quitarles mas tiempo les dejo con el capitulo:_

* * *

><p>La castaña despertó toda alterada mirando en todas las direcciones del vagón, se encontraba acostada en uno de los amplios asientos justo en el momento en que Arista entraba por la puerta.<p>

-hermanita ya despertaste!-la rubia le abrazo fuertemente preocupada por el incidente de hace 1 hora-te encuentras bien? Como te sientes?

-Arista tranquila estoy bien solo fue un simple desmayo-informo Hermione tratando de convencer a su hermana y a ella misma que solo había sido un simple desmayo- solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso no puedo recordar nada

-Hermione tu gen vampírico se desato peligrosamente, tus niveles de sangre bajaron súbitamente en palabras más exactas perdiste el control y no soportaste todo ese descontrol en tu cuerpo-la rubia la miraba preocupada- demian fue rápido en busca de su "equipo de emergencias" y te pudimos salvar a tiempo.

-valla... La transformacion me está afectando más de lo que pensaba

-no herms, no crea que sea eso jamás vi un caso así y menos en la etapa de transformacion-arista sonaba muy segura de lo que decía- pienso que el causante de todo esto fue ese chico insoportable con el que te peleaste, mantente lo mas que puedas alejada de el

-Arista no podre alejarme del todo, estoy segura que compartiremos más de una clase así que estaré con él la mayor parte del tiempo-Hermione sonaba tranquila, pero se sentía muy preocupada de lo que le estaba pasando en el interior.

-Hermione! Amiga ya despertaste-Ashley entro al compartimiento tirándose encima de la castaña abrazandola-Demian y yo andábamos muy preocupados

-Amiga tranquila que ya estoy mejor-la castaña le sonrió.

-Sera mejor que nos cambiemos la directora acaba de informar que debemos hablar con ella antes de la bienvenida-informo Demian que estaba recostado en la puerta.

-Está bien Ashley y yo estaremos en el baño del pasillo de la izquierda Arista y tu vayan al de la derecha, cuando pare el tren nos encontramos abajo-les dijo la castaña

-Cualquier inconveniente ya saben como comunicarse, no busquen problemas-Ashley con esto miraba a Demian, conociendo al personaje

-Tranquila pelirroja no te preocupes tanto por mí, vayan tranquilas-Demian se iba con esos aires de superioridad seguido de la rubia a los baños

Cuando Ash y Herms estuvieron listas con sus uniformes, la pelirroja no dudo en hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones.

Ajustando más las camisas para que ciñeran a las curvas de ambas y recortando un poco el largo de las faldas

-Ash no crees que exageras un poco con estos "pequeños cambios"-la ojimiel se mostraba un poco cohibida con su nuevo uniforme.

-Nada que ver mujer, las vampiras como nosotras debemos mostrar esos encantos que atraen, además un cambio en tu imagen no será nada del otro mundo.-le indico la ojivioleta con una risita al final

Al bajar del tren se encontraron con sus otros dos amigos esperándolos, y juntos subieron a uno de los carruajes que los esperaba en dirección a Hogwarts

-Valla este es tu colegio Herms?-pregunto Demian al salir del carruaje y viendo la inmensidad de castillo que se cernía frente a ellos

-Si este es, impresionante como lo han vuelto a reconstruir luego de la guerra-Hermione miraba feliz su antiguo hogar-mejor vayamos a la oficina de la directora

Tocaron dos veces y se pudo escuchar un "adelante", al entrar encontraron a la bruja esperándolos sentada detrás de su escritorio

-Pasen señores, siéntense debemos conversar sobre algunas cosas-McGonagall veía a los 4 examinándolos detenidamente y fijo su vista en aquel rostro tan conocido para ella

-Señorita Granger que gusto volver a verla este año aunque sea en estas condiciones-izo una breve pausa- me han informado todo lo que debería saber de ustedes cuatro, sépase bien que este colegio no tiene selectividad alguna con respecto a cualquier criatura mágica, sin embargo hemos de tomar las medidas preventivas posibles en caso de cualquier inconveniente que se nos presente...en este caso suyo muy bien seria el consumo de sangre.

-Si me disculpa profesora, nosotros fuimos informados según nuestro jefe que se nos permitirá salir después del toque de queda para ir a beber-Intervino Arista de una forma muy elegante

-Así es joven Vansilk, tendrán toda libertad de entrar en el bosque prohibido exclusivamente para alimentarse, compartirán cada una de las clases con el alumnado de su año y para finalizar tanto usted como la joven Tregatt y el joven Artonef pasaran por la selección de casas, lo demás se les informara públicamente en el gran comedor, pueden retirarse

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la entrada del comedor, al llegar vieron que las puertas estaban cerradas lo que significaba que la ceremonia ya había comenzado

-Genial como a mí me encanta llamar tanto la atención-Se quejo Hermione mascullando por lo bajo

-Vamos colmillitos, que adentro habrá mucha comida-Esto Demian lo dijo de buena manera aunque las tres chicas lo miraron con doble sentido y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

Con esto empujaron la grandes puertas de roble que hicieron más ruido del que imaginaban llamando la atención de todo el alumnado, encabezando al grupo se encontraba Arista seguida de Ashley luego de Hermione y de ultimo Demian, todos los miraban, se empezó a escuchar murmullos por todo el lugar "Quienes Son?" "Esa es Granger? Qué buena esta" "La sangre sucia ha dejado a Potter y Weasley" entre muchas cosas más.

-Me siento demasiado extraña-inquirió la castaña y es que efectivamente muchos clavaban su vista en ella especialmente la de 3 chiscos dos leones y una serpiente-Me sentare en mi mesa, suerte.

-Silencio! Se empezara la selección de casa de los tres estudiantes nuevos-Informo McGonagall sujetando el viejo sombrero seleccionador-Pase adelante Arista Vansilk

La rubia paso adelante sentándose en la pequeña silla mientras le colocaban el sombrero

-Mmm que veo aquí...una mente muy brillante...ambiciosa y pero que veo aquí...si tu definitivamente estarás en SLYTHERIN!-La mesa verde y plata aplaudió fuertemente más de parte de los hombres que el de las chicas

-Pase Ashley Tregatt

-Que joven mas impetuosa tenemos aquí...das todo por tus amigos muy valiente pero con un conocimiento único estarás en GRYFFINDOR!-Toda la mesa de los leones aplaudió con emoción, Hermione se sentía aliviada de que su amiga tocara en su casa y estar cerca de alguien que la ayudaría en todo momento

-Y por ultimo Demian Artonef

Las féminas suspiraron con el bombón que estaba al frente de ellas, definitivamente los encantos del rubio dejaban de que hablar

-Vaya que tenemos aquí una mente muy interesante no hay duda tu vas a RAVENCLAW!

Demian les guiño a todas las chicas que saltaban de la mesa aplaudiéndole, las tres amigas del ojiazul solo pensaban una cosa "idiota egocéntrico"

-Muy bien jóvenes antes de comenzar la cena que está terminada mente prohibido salir de sus salas comunes luego del toque de queda, como ya saben aquel que entre en el bosque oscuro será sancionado con un castigo y por último los nuevos alumnos tendrán una torre especial junto con la premio anual Hermione Granger sus cosas serán trasladadas de inmediato, sin más que empiece el festín.

-Valla! Cuanta comida puede haber, pero falta algo-Ashley analizaba bien la mesa buscando ese "algo"-algo febril y rojo

-No creo que sea bueno que hables así Ash te pueden escuchar-le susurro la castaña evitando que su amiga los delatase

-Hermione Granger eres incapaz de dar alguna señal de vida en todo este tiempo y ahora apareces muy tranquilamente!-Hermione reconoció esa voz, se dio la vuelta y vio a un Ron muy molesto y atrás de él a Harry que la miraba con ojos de confusión

-Ronald, Harry discúlpenme no fue mi intención haberlos preocupado, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada en estos meses-Hermione no sabía si explicarles el porqué de su desaparición en aquellos meses o dejarlo pasar

-Claro como si fuera tan fácil decirlo, y aparte llegas con nuevos amigos y nos dejas a nosotros de lado-Ron cuando se ponía molesto podía decir hasta la mas mínima idiotez

-Mira Ronald Weasley yo jamás los deje a ustedes!, ustedes se fueron con sus novias y no es por ser egoista,pero me dejaron sola sabiendo el momento por el que pasaba no creerán que voy a andar lampariando todo lo que hacen yo también soy una persona mas y aunque yo no busque mas amigos llegaron ellos...se podría decir de una manera inesperada, pero están aquí y me han ayudado muchísimo mas que ustedes-Hermione ya se encontraba levantada de su asiento, cuando la sacaban de sus cabales no había persona que la callara.

-Mione...no sabíamos que te has sentido así todo este tiempo-Ahora el que hablo fue Harry-perdónanos fuimos demasiado fríos contigo y no pensamos en otra cosa que no fuera en nosotros.

-Chicos acepto sus disculpas, pero ya no soy como antes...-en esto la castaña fue interrumpida por cierta pelirroja

-Hey Herms acaso no me piensas presentar? Todavía existo y créeme que lo haré por mucho-Ashley lo decía en doble sentido, pero nadie se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras.

-Oh! Perdón se me ha pasado, chicos ella es Ashley amiga mía desde estos 2 meses-la pelirroja les dio la mano a los dos chicos con una sonrisa y un "mucho gusto" con dicho gesto alguien le clavaba la mirada provenientes de cierto muchacho quien ignoraba a los demás que trataban de hablarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿que les parecio?, no se a mi me parecio un poco normalin, quisiera saber su opinion por eso esper sus comentarios como siempre, esto me inspirara para escribir el siguiente capitulo<strong>

**Besos**

**Att:lovemoon-malfoy**


	6. Peleas Mañaneras

La cena se había terminado y con ello todos los estudiantes iban camino a su sala común exceptuando a 4 personajes que se dirigían en una dirección muy diferente, su torre estaba muy cerca de la de aritmancia. Un simple retrato de una duquesa cubría la entrada

-Sangre Azul-dijo en voz alta la rubia y el retrato se movió dando paso a una amplia sala decorada al más puro estilo gótico y de la vieja época, era como estar en la mansión una chimenea de piedras iluminaba gran parte de la sala, sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de roble se colocaban justo en el centro dos escaleras separadas por la chimenea, debían conducir a sus respectivas habitaciones. En la mesa apareció con un "plof" una bandeja con unas copas y una jarra llena de un líquido rojo que para ellos olía exquisito, en la bandeja había una pequeña nota que tenía como remitente a la directora.

_"Estimados alumnos, con motivo a su bienvenida les damos este pequeño presente que esperamos sea de su agrado_

_Att: Minerva McGonagall"_

-Tomemos y vayamos a dormir-sugirió la castaña-no quiero despertarme 5 minutos antes de la primera clase y salir corriendo sin desayunar.

Los tres obedecieron, no era bueno enfadar a Hermione y menos cuando se refería al estudio.

_"Corría por el campo de flores que daba justo al frente de su casa, su hermosa risa se escuchaba en todo el lugar, podía ver dos figuras tan conocidas para ella y que aun contando con solo 6 años podría distinguir entre una gran multitud de gente, sus padres sonreían al verla disfrutar, su madre la alzo en brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla acompañado de un "te queremos princesa" por parte de su padre. Todo era tan hermoso, pero de un momento a otro su madre la bajo mientras ella la miraba un tanto confusa, las figuras empezaban a alejarse de ella lentamente, lloraba no quería que se fueran trato de correr perseguirlos, pero cada vez se veían más lejanos hasta desaparecer en una luz cegadora, su llanto desconsolado no era escuchado por nadie todo aquel paisaje se había oscurecido hasta volverse nada"_

Hermione despertó alterada, se toco la cara y al sentir sus mejillas empapadas comprobó que de verdad había estado llorando, todo había parecido tan real aquel viejo recuerdo de uno de sus veranos en la casa de su abuela, pero era eso nada más un simple recuerdo. Miro el reloj que tenía en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama 6:30 am las clases comenzaban a las 9:00 am sabía que no lograría volver a conciliar el sueño así que simplemente termino por levantarse, arreglarse de una vez con el uniforme (sin encontrar la manera de deshacer los cambios que la pelirroja había causado) y bajar; tenía tiempo suficiente de ir a pasear a solas por el lago hasta que sus amigos bajaran y desayunaran todos juntos.

Sentir esa brisa mañanera fresca chocar contra su cara era por decirlo reconfortante luego de haber tenido aquel sueño, pero esa calma le duro poco al parecer no era la única que se había levantado a tempranas horas.

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, sangre sucia ¿Qué haces levantada?-pregunto curioso el príncipe de las serpientes

-Eso mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti hurón-la joven se volteo a verlo aunque su mirada era indiferente.

-Interesantes amigos los que has traído este año, si hasta les dieron una torre solamente para ustedes.-El slytherin buscaba la forma de fastidiarla, pero no le daría el gusto.

-Motivos que no tienen nada que ver contigo Malfoy o es que la envidia es mucha-pregunto la ojimiel con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, dándole un toque sexy según los pensamientos del blondo.

-¿Envidia yo de una mugrosa como tú? Soy mucho más importante que ustedes 4 juntos-Draco rio sarcásticamente

-Eso es lo que tú piensas-susurro para sí misma ante el tonto comentario del hurón albino que digo de Malfoy

-¿Que has dicho Granger?-pregunto un tanto molesto

-Nada, solamente decía que como puede haber una persona tan egocéntrica y a la vez tan patética como tú que solo busca la humillación de los demás para el confort de sí mismo, es tan lamentable-Las palabras de la castaña habían echo enfadar mucho mas a Draco de lo que ya estaba y más si al decirlas sonaba tan serena como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"La sangre sucia no es la misma de antes" pensó el rubio con tan solo ver sus expresiones tan frías casi o idénticas a las de él, pero aun así lo había humillado y por ende la haría pagar.

-Escúchame bien mugrosa-Draco la agarro fuertemente del brazo estrellándola contra uno de los arboles cercanos a donde ellos se encontraban causando un gemido de dolor por parte de la chica- tu de mi no sabes nada NADA ¿oíste? No eres más que una sangre sucia sabelotodo, de seguro esos imbéciles de tus nuevos amigos lo único que tienen es pena por ti y ¿cómo no? Perdiste a tus asquerosos padres y te quedaste sola porque por lo que todos vimos en el comedor ayer cararajada y la zanahoria te dejaron de lado, pero claro a quien le vas a importar solo eres una hormiga insignificante en esta vida.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar de aquella situación fue un fuerte *Plaf* y la cara de Malfoy volteada con la marca de toda la mano de la chica en su mejilla ahora roja por la fuerte cachetada, Hermione estaba furiosa y no podía contener las lagrimas de la rabia una cosa era meterse con sus amigos y otra muy distinta era meterse con sus difuntos padres.

-Aquí a la única escoria que veo en estos momentos es a ti Malfoy, jamás vuelvas a insultar ni a mis amigos ni mucho menos a mis padres y si yo no conozco nada de ti en eso te doy la razón, pero tu tampoco sabes nada de mi-Hermione se soltó del agarre del chico utilizando un poco de su fuerza vampírica no había dado tres pasos cuando sintió nuevamente la punzada en su pecho, sus ojos estaban cambiando de color lentamente, lo único que le quedo por hacer era caer de rodillas sobre el tierno césped tosiendo con dificultad mientras se agarraba la garganta.

-Granger deja de hacerte la herida a mi no me vendrás con eso de que te desmayaras lo haces para llamar mi atención-Draco lo único que podía ver era la espalda de la joven y escucharla toser.

-Vete de aquí Malfoy-dijo Hermione con gran dificultad

-Tú no me das ordenes así que no me moveré-Para Hermione las palabras del rubio sonaban tan estúpidas solo para llevarla la contraria.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy!-grito con unas ganas que no sabía de donde habían nacido-estas mal, si no te marchas no me hare responsable de lo que pase-esto la castaña dijo volteándose para encararlo, sus ojos ya se habían tornado de un color carmesí y sus colmillos amenazaban con salir, estaba perdiendo el control.

Malfoy la miro directamente, sus ojos habían cambiado su mirada le asusto eso no lo podría negar, que estaba pasando, en ese momento lo único que se preguntaba era "¿Que era Hermione Granger?".


	7. Instintos

-Q...Qu... ¡¿Qué es esto?-Malfoy no creía lo que veía y lo peor era que no podía moverse sentía que sus pies estaban pegados a la tierra- ¡déjate de bromas sangre sucia!

Hermione cerró los ojos, hasta ahí había quedado su razón ahora actuaba por instinto

-Sangre... Me encanta esa palabra-sus palabras sonaron lentas y con deseo- vuelve a repetirlas, suena tan tentador cuando lo escucho de tus labios-abrió los ojos y lo miro de una manera provocativa, el la provocaba.

Hermione se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, su sed estaba al tope necesitaba beber y el blondo a la vista de ella parecía muy apetitoso, nunca había mordido a un humano ¿seria esta su primera vez?

-Vamos no tengas miedo, pensé que eras más valiente Draco-la castaña ya había llegado a estar frente a él, su vista se poso en su blanco cuello relamiéndose los labios- solo será una pequeña mordida

-¡Aléjate de el Hermione!-Grito Ashley empujando a la castaña lejos del chico.

-¡Suéltame estúpida!-Granger trataba de liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja-Eres igual a mí, deberías estar de mi lado y no protegiendo a la comida

-Despierta de una vez, tú no eres así la Hermione Granger que conozco actúa con el cerebro no con los malditos colmillos, ¡ahora bebe esto así sea por las malas!-Ashley busco en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo viscoso y cuando la castaña fue a responderle agarro su cara y vertió el liquido en su boca, sangre y no cualquiera sangre humana eso es lo que ella necesitaba para caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Vampiros...-susurro Malfoy de una manera difícil de poder escuchar.

-Muy observador muchacho- se escucho una voz varonil detrás de Draco- te felicito has ganado un premio.

-Ustedes... Monstruos-Draco bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sus puños fuertemente, como era capaz que en el castillo hubiera ese tipo de criaturas y solo descubrir que la sangre sucia era uno de ellos era algo que jamás se había imaginado...un cuento retorcido

-¿Monstruos? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-pregunto Demian observándolo detenidamente- que triste que pienses así, somos como cualquier humano que pueda llegar a existir en este mundo solo que con una pequeña diferencia nosotros necesitamos algo mas y tu sabes que es, fíjate en Hermione...

-¡¿En qué me voy a fijar, en que es una cosa asquerosa igual que ustedes?-interrumpió el blondo al joven

-Tu no sabes ni la cuarta parte de nuestras historias muchacho-ahora la que hablo fue Arista situándose al frente de los dos rubios- eres un simple ignorante a todo lo que te rodea, no solo a nosotros y por eso olvidaras todo lo que has visto

-¿Co...como que olvidar todo?-Draco estaba asustado, fijo su vista en Hermione todavía dormida en los brazos de la pelirroja, después de todo se veía indefensa y frágil "_y hermosa"_ sus pensamientos lo traicionaron ¿Como podía pensar eso de Granger?

-No perdamos más tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto-puntualizo la rubia y acercándose a Malfoy poso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio descargando una energía blanca mientras este caía en el suelo inconsciente- Por hoy no asistirá a clases este chico y nosotros ya nos saltamos la primera hora, Demian llévalo a su habitación esto habrá que informárselo a Etiro, Hermione despertara dentro de un rato

-No creo que haya que decírselo-dijo Demian mirando hacia el cielo en donde un cuervo volaba al horizonte- ya lo sabe.

Después de esperar 15 minutos Hermione por fin abrió los ojos, ¿Que había sucedido? Y todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron a máxima velocidad a su mente, había perdido el control, Malfoy la había visto y por sobre todo descubierto su secreto entre tanta gente en el mundo tuvo que ser el que más detestaba.

-Has despertado-escucho una voz suave y dulce sobre ella, alzo la vista y vio los hermosos ojos violeta de su mejor amiga- ¡vaya que dormilona eres!

-¡Ashley déjate de bromas! Esto es grave han descubierto lo que soy- Hermione se levanto del sillón en el que estaba recostada sumamente preocupada.

-Aaa...es eso relájate ya Arista se ha hecho cargo- la pelirroja sonaba despreocupada mientras le tendía un poco de té a la ojimiel

-¿Como así que Arista se ha hecho cargo?-pregunto la castaña un tanto confusa y desorientada

-Le ha borrado la memoria al muchacho- informó Demian quien estaba sentado en una de las butacas que daban frente a la chimenea- quien diría que ese chico nos causaría tantos problemas.

-Yo... Lo siento-fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña con la cabeza gacha.

-No fue tu culpa Hermy, reaccionaste según tu instinto-Ashley trataba de consolarla- por lo menos no te has dado cuenta que perdiste las primeras dos horas de clase- dijo sacándole chiste a la situación

-¡¿QUEEEEE?-el grito de Hermione podría haber despertado hasta los muertos

-Jajajaja, después de tanto problema y tu vienes a gritar porque perdiste la primera clase-Demian no aguantaba la risa por como reacciono su amiga- Herms tu no cambias.


	8. Miradas y Sorpresas

Habían pasado ya 5 horas del accidente de aquella mañana y ahora sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando el atardecer desde la torre de astronomía, quería y necesitaba estar sola, con tan solo recordar aquellos momentos en que estuvo a punto de beber la sangre de una persona sin importar que fuera el insoportable de Malfoy se le removía todo en el estomago y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ashley y Demian habían pasado todo el tiempo distrayéndola con bromas y chistes, pero era inevitable que esas imágenes siguieran ahí atormendandola, estaba clara que muy pronto sucedería que tendría que ir madurando en cuanto a su fase de transformación, la cual ya comenzaba con su 4ta etapa.

Sintió el ruido de pasos, alguien subiendo las escaleras de la torre, ¿Quien vendría a esta hora y justamente a esta torre?, se preguntaba internamente, su respuesta vino cuando una rubia con el uniforme de ravenclaw se asomaba por la puerta de entrada.

-Vaya pensé que era la única que venía hasta acá-Dijo Luna mirando con ternura a Hermione

-¿Luna que haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña- deberías estar en la cena.

-Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero me parece un poco descolocado- Luna se sentó al lado de ella acompañándola mirando ya los últimos rayos del día antes de dar paso a la noche-vengo aquí a pensar de vez en cuando, aclarar la mente estar sola algunas veces ayuda-sonrió mas para ella misma que para su amiga.

-Ya veo... Luna no sé si me entiendas, pero en estos momentos me siento fuera de este mundo, siento que ya no soy la misma- Las lagrimas de Hermione resbalan por su mejilla- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-No soy la indicada para hablarte sobre eso, pero en mi opinión hay algunos cambios que son para mejor, que nos muestran más de la vida misma- la rubia la miraba con un semblante poco característico de ella, la miraba fijamente y con mucha seriedad en el asunto- no te asuste y deja que las cosas sigan su rumbo, me debo marchar Hermione cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.- y con esto se marcho del lugar dejando a su amiga pensativa.

En otro lado del castillo, el príncipe de slytherin despertaba con un enorme dolor de cabeza y lo más extraño es que no recordaba nada, solamente el momento en que se levantaba en la mañana y luego su mente se volvía una blanco total. Era extraño, su compañero de cuarto Theodoro Nott entraba por la puerta justo en ese momento quizás preguntándole obtendría respuestas

-Hermano menos mal que despiertas, pero bueno si te ha caído una rama de sauce quien no se levanta tarde-dijo Theo, sorprendiendo al rubio "¿Me callo una rama de sauce?" Pensó estaba verdaderamente confundido, si sentía un dolor extraño en la cabeza, se paró de la cama y se situó al frente del espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación y se vio no observo ningún moretón en su cabeza ningún indicio que le hubiera caído aquella supuesta rama encima, solo tenía una pequeña cortada en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Como sabes que me he golpeado la cabeza con aquella rama?-Draco quería información por muy pequeña que fuera.

-No me sorprende que no te acuerdes, esta chica... Mm la nueva amiguita de Granger... Arista Vansilk te encontró tirado cerca del lago y al lado la rama que te golpeo, te llevo a la enfermería y ahí te atendieron aunque tu seguías inconsciente por el golpe, la enfermera Pomfrey me mando a llamar y me lo conto todo según lo que le dijo Vansilk a ella.-Le explico el castaño

-¿Esa chica me llevo sola a la enfermería?-A Draco no le cuadraba muy bien esa historia

-Yo también me había preguntado lo mismo al principio cuando te vi en la cama de la enfermería, pero según la enfermera Arista fue acompañada por el otro amigo de Granger el Ravenclaw ese te cargaba.-Finalizo Nott, pudo ver que su amigo y casi hermano le preocupaba algo, pero quizás no era momento de preguntarle nada y dejarlo descansar total fue un día muy largo para todos.

El blondo se volvió a recostar luego de comer un poco de la bandeja de comida que le había traído Theo luego de la cena, trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que le había contado su amigo, pero muchas cosas no encajaban y lo peor era que sus recuerdos no volvían a él así que eso no lo ayudaba en nada, al final se quedo dormido nuevamente y en sus sueños lo único que se visualizaba eran unos ojos pintados de color carmesí.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas del pequeño accidente en los terrenos y el ambiente en las horas de clase que tocaban con slytherin se sentía tenso y pesado especialmente por la incomodidad que sentía la castaña al sentir la mirada gris de Malfoy en su espalda "¿habrá recordado lo que paso?" Pensó la muchacha, aunque inmediatamente negó esa posibilidad, muy pocos y casi ninguno a los que se les había borrado la memoria podían recordar aunque fuera el mas mínimo detalle, según palabras dichas por sus tres amigos. Aun así sentía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo y justamente de lo que el idiota de Malfoy estuviera pensando porque era seguro que algo buscaba, decidió que hablaría con Ashley sobre el asunto no quería incomodar a Arista sabia de lo que quizás era capaz de hacer a alguien que todavía recordara lo sucedido y los resultados no eran muy buenos. Justamente caminando a clases de Snape se encontró con Harry y Ron extrañaba hablar con ellos como antes, aun viendo que venían acompañados por Ginny que venía colgada del brazo del ajabarde, esta miraba o mejor dicho analizaba a Hermione de pies a cabeza, la castaña ignoro el gesto de su "amiga" no sabía en qué momento se abrió esa brecha tan grande en lo que antes fue su amistad, quizás fuera envidia o celos de algo que no existía, pero luego de la guerra y de el funeral de sus padres todo cambio con la pelirroja.

Luego de la clases de pociones volvía a su sala común para darse una buena ducha, las mazmorras parecían un horno sin contar el vapor que todos los calderos emanaban; al entrar a la sala casi se desmaya al ver quien se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas negras.

-Hola pequeña, ¿como te ha ido?-pregunto el joven

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como has entrado?-pregunto Hermione con miles de sensaciones sorpresa, confusión y aunque no lo quisiera admitir quizás un poco de alegría al ver su rostro.- Etiro... ¿porque estas aquí?


	9. En el baño

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te ha ido?-pregunto el joven_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?-pregunto Hermione con miles de sensaciones sorpresa, confusión y aunque no lo quisiera admitir quizás un poco de alegría al ver su rostro.- Etiro... ¿porque estas aquí? _

* * *

><p><em><span>En el capítulo de hoy:<span>_

-¿Tu qué crees que hago aquí hermosa?-respondió Etiro con otra pregunta acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

-Nn...no...no se- Hermione retrocedía con cada paso que el pelinegro daba hacia adelante hasta que una pared se interpuso y quedo pegada en ella mientras que Etiro la arrinconaba cada vez mas cerrándole el paso con los dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Estas segura?-Susurro en su oído provocando que Hermione sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, poso su mirada en esos ojos verde oliva tan bellamente infinitos y luego se dirigió a esos finos labios estaban a solo centímetros de su propia boca.-Piensa pequeña, que ha pasado en estos días

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, "Pues claro, él lo sabe" pensó -Sabes lo que paso con Malfoy-el encanto se había perdido al parecer de la muchacha para luego pasar a una sorpresa y luego al enojo- un momento, ¿Como sabes lo que ha pasado?

Etiro solamente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Nos has estado espiando! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿No confías en nosotros?-Hermione estaba furica formando un escándalo- Pues claro eso piensas no confías en ninguno de los 4, te imaginas que vamos a revelar nuestro secreto o provocar una masacre de sangre con los alumnos del colegio, eres un mentiroso dijiste que ponías tu confianza en nosotros para guardar el secreto de lo que somos...-Hermione no pudo terminar de despotricar contra el muchacho.

-Ya cállate- el pelinegro cansado de oír los gritos de la chica tapándole la boca con su mano y mirándola seriamente a los ojos de color miel.- No es nada de lo que andas gritando, no es asunto tuyo por el momento, además siendo el líder de este clan puedo hacer lo que se me plazca y para que sepas en la única que no termino de confiar es en ti Granger, pudiendo exponerte frente a un humano piensa mejor antes de hablar cosas sin sentido, razona un poco tus acciones en una semana volveré nuevamente- y con esto se dirigió a la ventana y mirando el sol desapareció en una nube de murciélagos que volaban en círculos.

Hermione se sentía humillada y triste, no le gustaba decepcionar a nadie y para pesar de la muchacha Etiro no era la acepción. Aunque ella no fuera nada de él sin duda empezaba a sentir cosas cuando estaba cerca, ahora que casi lo besaba su corazón latía demasiado rápido para su gusto, eso no era nada bueno. Subió rápido y su habitación cogió su ropa y se marcho de la sala rumbo al baño de los prefectos, quería relajarse y ahí encontraría paz. Sin embargo al desaparecer por el muro que daba entrada al baño no noto la presencia de alguien más que la venia siguiendo.

Astoria una rubia de cabellera larga y completamente lisa, con un cuerpo envidiable y que para muchos de su casa en Slytherin era la más hermosa sentía el piquito de los celos, había visto a su Draco observando mucho a la sangre sucia y eso lo detestaba, esa mugrienta no podía estar quitándole a el chico más hermoso de todo el colegio, Granger estaba pisando terreno peligroso y se lo haría saber.

Al pasar 10 minutos dedujo que era el momento para actuar "La asquerosa debe ya estar ya adentro" pensó, al ser ella prefecta de su casa no tuvo problemas con la contraseña, entro si ser notada los vapores de la bañera cubrían todo el lugar lo que facilito agarrar toda la ropa de la castaña y llevársela de ahí tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Hermione salía de la gran bañera cogió una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría lo necesario de su tan cambiado cuerpo, caminando hasta donde dejo su ropa se encontró con la sorpresa que las prendas no estaban ahí rebusco con la vista lo que apenas lograba ver por los vapores, no estaban su ropa no estaba en aquel sitio y para su mala suerte alguien ya había entrado en el baño, la persona con quien menos quería estar sola y menos en aquella humillante situación.

Al parecer la castaña no había sido la única que tenía la idea de darse un baño relajante, Malfoy caminaba en dirección al baño de los prefectos pronunciando la contraseña la gran pared se abrió danto paso al baño, había una gran cortina de esencias "Alguien ya ha estado aquí" pensó el joven rubio, se adentro un poco más y se encontró con una figura de una muchacha solo con una simple toalla cubriendo aquel perfecto cuerpo que a vista del blondo se veía muy apetecible, unas piernas bellamente torneadas, cintura pequeña, abdomen plano, pechos generosos con buena forma y para el gusto de Draco de un muy buen tamaño siguió subiendo mas y se encontró con aquel rostro tan conocido para él y sonrió de manera lujuriosa, quien pensaría encontrarse a la leona de Granger en aquella situación.

-Valla Granger que sorpresa de verte aquí-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando la expresión de la muchacha.

-Malfoy ¿que haces tú aquí?-pregunto roja de la vergüenza por como estaba, solamente con una toalla que apenas la cubría, sin ropa y al frente del hurón albino.

-¿Que hago aquí? Pues a lo que viene a la gente al baño a darse un buen baño relajante Granger pensé que eras más inteligente leona-Draco no para de mirarla sin duda se impresiono que aquella sangre sucia tuviera tan buen y apetecible cuerpo, sin duda era una visión maravillosa para él.

-Huron no quiero pelear, no encuentro mi ropa y no pienso caminar por el castillo semidesnuda-Gruño la castaña odiando su suerte de aquel día.

-Si fuera así quisiera estar en primera fila viendo ese excitante espectáculo-Draco se acercaba cada vez más a la muchacha, recién bañada se veía sexi provocando una ola de calor en la parte baja y justo dentro de los pantalones del chico.

-Malfoy aléjate, no estoy de humor por favor, este día no ha podido ser peor para mí-Hermione estaba a punto de las lagrimas- jamás te pediría algo así, pero por favor ayúdame.

Aquel comentario realmente descoloco al joven, Hermione Granger pidiéndole su ayuda sin duda era un día único.

-Muy bien Granger te ayudare, solo por esta vez no te acostumbres-Se quito la camisa dejando ver su pecho al descubierto, su abdomen firmemente marcado, espalda ancha y bien formada, un adonis dejando anonadada a Hermione- Toma ponte mi camisa te cubrirá lo suficiente para que puedas ir a tu torre, no hay casi nadie por los pasillos, así que no pasaras penas.

Hermione no había podido reaccionar todavía seguía contemplando a Malfoy, hasta que noto que este le tendía la camisa para que la aceptara, su mente bajo a la realidad y tomo la camisa del rubio se metió en uno de los casilleros y se la puso, al salir el rubio tuvo que contenerse de no atacarla ahí mismo la camisa de él le quedaba grande, le llegaba hasta 1 dedo por encima de las rodillas una vista enloquecedora para cualquier hombre. Hermione caminaba hasta la salida al pasar al lado del blondo solamente dijo en un susurro un "Gracias Malfoy" y siguió caminando antes de cruzar por la entrada del baño Draco la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

-Que triste que un cuerpo como el tuyo se tenga que cubrir Granger-le susurro en el oído, haciéndola temblar y causando un gran sonrojo en los cachetes de la muchacha- Me la debes.

Y con esto Draco la soltó y la ojimiel desapareció de aquel sitio corriendo hasta su torre sin ser vista y pensando en aquel encuentro intimo con el que odiaba o ¿tal vez ya no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado y apollado esta historia, muchisimas gracias.<em>**

**_Besos a todos nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


End file.
